Misinterpretations
by lyoko-scipio-1114
Summary: [Songfic of 'Beautiful Disaster.'] [Oneshot.] Yumi is sitting in her bedroom listening to the radio, thinking about Ulrich, how much she secretly loves him, and what he misinterprets. Read and review, flames accepted! YxU


**DISCLAIMER:** Kelly Clarkson owns the song "Beautiful Disaster," not me! Don't sue me! I just own the fic itself! No lawsuits!

Misinterpretations

Yumi laid down on her newly made bed face down with her head in her folded arms. She turned over, sat up, crossed her legs, and turned on her radio on the other side of her room with her remote.

The Japanese teen sighed, and began changing the radio channels, in search of _something _that might cheer her up the slightest bit. She had had another roller-coaster day with Ulrich.

_Flashback:_

_Ulrich slowly walked through the woods. Emily had tipped him off that she saw Yumi and William alone in the woods, and that they looked like they were having a really good time together. Ulrich had been having a hard time lately talking with Yumi, since she had been around William a lot. _

'Why is she spending all this time with William? Does she like him? No, no, no, that can't be true, she said she only likes him as a friend,' _Ulrich thought as he continued walking deeper into the forest. _

_He heard the faint laugher of two people. He heard that certain accent that Yumi speaks with combined in with one of the laughs. His walk turned into a sprint, as he glanced through the trees in every direction, trying to figure out where Yumi and William were. _

_As he came up to one tree, he peered around the trunk to see what lied ahead. Ulrich saw Yumi holding a clipboard with a notebook in her right hand, and a pen in her other hand. William was running beside her. From the angle that Ulrich was standing and looking at, it looked like William and Yumi were holding hands. Ulrich smiled as he saw William's foot hook a root in the ground. William tripped, and fell to the ground. He landed in a small puddle on the side of the path. Yumi stopped abruptly and began laughing, as she outstretched her hand to help him up. Ulrich's mood shifted dramatically when he saw William stand up and whisper something in Yumi's ear and, she smiled. Then, he placed his right hand around Yumi's side. Ulrich's teeth clenched when he saw this, and he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Yumi heard someone turn and run, and when she walked around the tree to see who it was, she saw Ulrich sprinting away into the distance. _

'Great. Real great,' _she thought, knowing that by his speed, he mistook what he witnessed. _

_Ulrich ran to the dorm room, and jumped on his bed, pulling his pillow over his face. Odd questioned what was wrong, and Ulrich's only reply was "Yumi and William. Park. Holding hands and Dunbar's arm around her waste. She lied." Odd was puzzled, and went to Jeremie's dorm to see what he thought of the reply, and found Aelita and Yumi there. Ulrich locked the door behind Odd. _

_Odd told Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi what Ulrich had said. Yumi shook her head in her hands, and cursed under her breath. She went over to Ulrich and Odd's dorm, and stood, begging Ulrich to let her in so that she could explain. _

"Ulrich! Listen to me! I wasn't with William in the woods for the reasons that you think! We were assigned to be partners on a biology assignment! We were in the woods doing the assignment!" _She paused, and took a deep breath. _"Ulrich! Please, let me in! If you're mad about William putting his arm around me, it was because when he fell, he sprained his ankle! He's in the infirmary right now! Please, let me in!"

"No! I didn't see him limping, he was walking fine! You're lying! Go back to William, he's better for you."

_End Flashback_

The search for a radio station halted when Yumi came across a DJ announcing one of her favorite singers' songs.

". . . and next we have Kelly Clarkson's 'Beautiful Disaster.' Enjoy; everybody." The DJ's voice died out as the music began to flow out of the speakers.

Yumi smiled, and closed her eyes, immersing her thoughts completely on the song lyrics.

_**He drowns in his dreams, **_

_**An exquisite extreme I know**_

_**He's as damned as he seem**_

_**And more heaven than a heart could hold**_

Yumi's thoughts shifted their attention towards Kelly Clarkson's voice sang the first few lines.

_Flashback: _

"_Yumi, if you think that he doesn't like you, listen to him sleep! Every night he dreams about you, and only you. He says your name over and over again. Don't let him think that you like William, it's tearing him apart." Odd smiled, and walked out of the room, leaving Yumi speechless. _

_End Flashback_

The music began to flow again.

_**And if I try to save him**_

_**My whole world could cave in**_

_**It just ain't right**_

_**It just ain't right**_

"If I tried to save Ulrich in this mess, and we got together, what would happen?" Yumi said out loud to herself.

_**Oh and I don't know**_

_**I don't know what is after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful?**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

"What if it was all fine, and then we broke up? Like the song says, my whole world would cave in. I would lose him as a friend, possibly, and also, William would take advantage of the situation. If I went out with William, I'd just crush Ulrich even more, and I'd betray my feelings because I don't want to be with William, I want to be with Ulrich Stern." Yumi then got a mental photo of Ulrich, and she couldn't help feeling butterflies in her stomach. She reached in the second drawer of her bedside table, and pulled out her yearbook, staring at Ulrich's photo from last year.

_He's so beautiful, that brown hair, the blue eyes. I lose myself when I look into those eyes. _

_**He's magic and myth, **_

_**As strong as what I believe.**_

_**A tragedy with**_

_**More damage than a soul should see. **_

_**And do I try to change him?**_

_**So hard not to blame him**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Hold on tight**_

Yumi sighed, stared at Ulrich's photo, and tried to figure out what she should do with Ulrich and her life.

_Ulrich is the type of person that has a great commitment factor, and needs a great commitment factor, but over-estimates things. Like in the woods, he saw William put his arm around my waste, and guessed that he was doing it meaning that he and I were together as a couple. I really wish he didn't over-estimate things. _

_**Oh 'cause I don't know**_

_**I don't know what is after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful? **_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

A knock at the door broke the pause between verses in the song. Yumi sat puzzled on her bed. "Come in!" The door opened and Ulrich walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hiroki let me in. Do you mind, Yumi?"

"No, not at all. Take a seat." Yumi motioned to the end of her bed. Ulrich sat down, and looked into her eyes.

"Yumes, I'm sorry about before. I should have listened to you, I was wrong." He lowered his head, and looked at the floor, waiting for Yumi to respond.

"Ulrich, why did you think that William put his arm around me for the complete opposite reasons?" Yumi moved closer to him on the bed.

The song continued, but Yumi and Ulrich paid no attention to it.

_**I'm longing for love and the logical**_

_**But he's only happy hysterical**_

_**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**_

_**Waited so long**_

_**So long**_

"I never saw William limp, and I thought he wasn't hurt, and when he whispered to you, you smiled, and I got the wrong impression."

"Ulrich . . ." Yumi moved even closer to him on the bed.

_**He's soft to the touch**_

Yumi felt Ulrich's hand on hers, and they moved closer to each other. Ulrich placed a delicate kiss on Yumi's lips, and she deepened the kiss.

_**But frayed at the end he breaks**_

_**He's never enough**_

_**And still more than I could take**_

The kiss seemed to last forever, and when they finally broke apart, Yumi smiled, and stared into Ulrich's blue eyes.

"I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, Ulrich." He placed a light kiss on her cheek. Yumi smiled, before kissing Ulrich on the lips a second time. They deepened the kiss, which lasted what seemed like a lifetime.

_**Oh 'cause I don't know**_

_**I don't know what is after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful?**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

_**He's beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

When Ulrich and Yumi finally ended that kiss at the last lines of the song, Ulrich asked Yumi a peculiar question.

"Yumes," he said, with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Yumi, am I a beautiful disaster? The song seems to mock me, doesn't it?" They smiled together, and laughed.

"Ulrich, you're not a disaster, but I think I know what is after, don't you?"

"I think I do know, are you thinking we should go tell the group, and then rub it in William's face?"

"You bet!"

**Okay, so there's my first song-fic and mini-fic! Please, read and review, FLAMES ACCEPTED!!! I can't improve if I don't get reviews! Please, I'm not asking for long reviews, basic ones are fine too! Thanks!**


End file.
